saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Girl
Sex appeal.. god I don't want to go against that!! Resource Mechanics Bunny Girls typicaly have low Health and Defense but make up for it with immense speed, strength, and charm. Bunny Girls are a variation of the Fighter Class, sense they deal with melee hand-to-hand. Bunny Girls can also rally their allies, by increasing their stats. One of the signature moves of a Bunny Girl is Charm, which has a number of effects that will be explained later. Bunny Girls are typically a Female Only Class, and because of this, their prime weakness is ____. Bunny Girls are quick on their feet and agile, being able to e dodge most attacks. They typically focus on their sex appeal though. No Bunny girl wants to feel useless on the field, so they do what they can to help. Bunny Girls usually wear skimpy, skanty armor or clothing, which is why their defense is so low. Races *All Female Races Active Skills *Help : Bunny Girl assists their teammate with the lowest health. [ Level 10 ] ( Cool Down 5 turns, Duration Once Per battle ] *Punch : The Bunny Girl focuses her energy into one punch, and slams a devastating fist into her enemy. [ Level 15 ] ( Cool Down Instant ) *Twerk : Bunny girls do a twerking motion to catch her enemies attention, capable of causing all enemies to focus on her, letting her allies attack as they please. [ Level 20, ] ( Duration 5 turns, Cool Down 6 turns ) *Scissor Kick : The Bunny girl is able to swing her leg in any direction she so pleases. With enough force and strength, her kick becomes like scissors, slicing her enemy. [ Level 30 ] ( Cool Down 4 turns ) *Bell Toss : Bunny Girls toss bells they have attached to their bodies to force throw an enemies attention to the bell they've tossed. [ Level 10, Cool down 2 turns ] *Charm : By using the sex appeal, a bunny girl can seduce an enemy to make them either leave the field, fight for her team, or just not attack her period. [ Level 50 ] ] ( Duration 10 turns, Cool down, 17 turns ) *Hop&Pounce : Bunny Girl's hop towards the enemy, and then pounces on them. They proceed to deliver a barrage of punches to the enemy, dealing massive damage. [ Level 25 ] ( Cool Down, 20 turns ) *Seductive moans : Bunny Girls moan sexually, catching male's attentions both friend and enemy alike. In the process, the males are incapable of movement for two turns. [ Level 35 ] ( Cool Down, 5 Turns ) *Strip : Only as a last resort, when their health falls to 1% the bunny girls take off all clothing they have and fight naked. This causes distraction for male enemies. [ Level 50 ] ( Cool Down, Once Per battle ) *Reverse Destruction : When Bunny Girl is on the verge of death, they amass their remaining life into their fist, and punch the ground. The ground beneath their enemies shatter, and cause them to fall into a devastating abyss. [ Level 100 ] ( Cool Down, Once Per Battle ) Passive Skills *Lean On Me~! : The Bunny girl rallies her allies, increasing not only her stats, but her allies as well. *Are you okay!? : The Bunny girl uses potions on all of her allies to restore their health *Ouchie! That Hurts! : When the Bunny Girl is hit with a critical attack, her strength increases *Powerchain : When the bunny girl delivers a series of punches to the enemy, the attack power increases with the punch *Launch : When an enemy is weakened, the Bunny Girl can launch their opponent in the air. *Deathward : Bunny Girls are able to perserve one point of their life if it is an instant KO attack they are hit by. This means that a normal one-hit KO attack will reduce their HP to 1. *Dancing : Bunny Girls use a dance techinque to enhance their allies speed, power, and HP *Challenge : The Bunny Girl can issue a challenge to one enemy. The enemy can only attack her and no one else, and vice versa. *Overwhelm : The Bunny Girl can overwhelm opponnets with her monsterous Strength. *Deathblow : If the enemy's health is below 15% she can instantly kill them with a devastating punch. Category:Classes